EXO POWER CHANBAEK
by AveryTwins
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika para pahlawan saling jatuh cinta?
1. PROLOG

Account : Avery_Twins

Author : Elleanour Bicca Avery

Tittle : EXO POWER

Genre : Advanture, Science Fiction, Crime Fiction, Romance, BL

Main Caouple : ChanBaek, HunHan, Kaisoo, ChenMin, and others.

Cameo : Super Junior, Wanna-One

 _PROLOG_

Hujan terus mengguyur malam tanpa dihiasi bintang itu. Seluruh kota dibasahi, seluruh kota terjebak, semuanya tak mampu bergerak. Semuanya tampak gelap. Pada malam itu seluruh aliran listrik di kota Seoul padam. Menyisakan kelam yang nyaris kekal. Tanpa satupun alat penerang, siapapun tidak mampu melihat apapun.

Tetapi diantara gang-gang sempit perkotaan, seorang pria jangkung dengan leluasa berlari kencang membelah hujan. Matanya menantang nyalang kegelapan yang tidak mampu memerangkap atau menjebaknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, namun sesaat setelah ia meminum cairan hijau di Laboratorium tadi, tepatnya sebelum semua kekacauan ini terjadi. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda telah terjadi pada dirinya. Ia merasa... aneh. Di tengah kegelapan, matanya mampu melihat selayaknya dalam keadaan normal. Di perangkap malam, matanya bersinar terang seperti bola mata seekor serigala.

Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang lazim terjadi jika kau adalah seorang manusia.

Pria itu mendengar sesuatu mengejar di belakangnya. Sial! Itu pasti orang-orang utusan mereka! Langkahnya semakin kencang seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu bersama waktu. Gesit. Mustahil. Luar biasa. Semua ini gila, pikir pria itu.

Larinya terhenti saat ia melihat tembok besar di akhir gang. Jalan buntu. Nafas pria itu terdengar kasar beriring dengan suara deru hujan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari pintu darurat dari gedung-gedung di sekitarnya yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Nihil. Semua tembok ini, kegelapan, dan orang-orang di belakang telah memerangkapnya.

"Berhenti!"

Pria itu berbalik dan menggeram. Tembok di balik punggungnya setidaknya setinggi enam meter. Ia bisa melompat. Tetapi tidak sekarang, orang-orang itu terlalu dekat. Ia pasti akan tertangkap. Apa? Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Apa lagi yang mampu ia kerahkan?

"Berhenti di sini, Sampel OX61E! Jangan berbuat nekad, kami bersenjata!" ancam salah seorang dari mereka. Masih di tengah kegelapan, pria jangkung itu bisa melihat sebuah senapan laras panjang di masing-masing tangan orang-orang itu. Ini kacau. Ia harus pergi. Ia tidak boleh kembali ke tempat itu lagi!

Mereka mulai maju selangkah demi selangkah. Mendekat. Tahu ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dalam diri seorang pria yang hanya berdiri sendirian dan terjebak karena sebuah tembok. Saat pria itu terdesak,ia secara tak sengaja membuat pergerakan tiba-tiba yang mengakibatkan salah seorang bersenjata melesatkan sebuah tembakan ke bahu kirinya.

Suara tembakan peluru membelah guyuran hujan. Lalu hening. Pria itu merasakan sakit tetapi tak lama, karena tiba-tiba ia mengibaskan tangan kanannya ke arah sekumpulan orang asing itu dengan garang. Saat itulah, semburan api menghanguskan dan menghilangkan nyawa orang-orang itu seketika.

Pria jangkung itu terdiam di tempatnya sembari menyaksikan percikan api menyala di sepanjang lengannya. Ia terpana. Tetapi juga tersiksa.

Detik itu juga ia menyadari, kalau ia bukan lagi manusia.

•SalamElle•


	2. ONE

Account : Avery_Twins

Author : Elleanour Bicca Avery

Tittle : EXO POWER

Genre : Advanture, Science Fiction, Crime Fiction, Romance, BL

Main Couple : ChanBaek, HunHan, Kaisoo, ChenMin, and others.

Cameo : Super Junior, Wanna-One.

 ** _"ONE"_**

"Tetap di posisimu sekarang. Serang sesuai aba-abaku. Do you copy,"

Chanyeol mengulangi perintahnya di walkie-talkie untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Ia tengah bersembunyi di balik mobil ringsek berhadapan dengan Sehun yang juga memegang alat komunikasi yang sama, juga bersembunyi di belakang mobil milik perusahaan. Sehun mengangguk paham, dan dengan isyarat tangan mengacungkan kelima jarinya pada Chanyeol.

"Copy that," jawab Kyungsoo lewat walkie-talkie. Chanyeol tidak tahu dimana ia berada, yang jelas Kyungsoo telah memahami pesannya. Begitu pula dengan anggota lain, Chanyeol menerima jawaban yang sama dari perintahnya.

Hari ini, EXO menerima misi berbahaya dari unit kepolisian untuk menggulung para pengedar kokain beserta seorang bandar yang paling dicari se Asia Tenggara. Kali ini sang bandar tidak beruntung sebab tempat persembunyiannya diketahui pihak Kepolisian Kota Seoul. Informasi yang para anggota EXO terima, bandar narkoba satu itu berasal dari Filipina.

Sebuah rumah vintage awalnya tenang-tenang saja sampai belasan mobil polisi dan mobil perusahaan SM datang dan memborbardir tanpa ampun. Tidak ada negosiasi lagi. Semuanya harus dituntaskan hari ini. Dan sekarang, rumah dan pekarangan itu telah menjadi medan perang bagi dua kubu. EXO di satu sisi, dan para penjahat bersenjata di sisi lainnya.

Chanyeol kembali melirik sekilas ke arah rumah. Beranda telah sepenuhnya hancur, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerang lewat depan. Setelah memeriksa senjata dan amunisi di tangannya, ia segera mengirimkan sinyal lewat walkie-talkie.

"Serang dalam hitungan ke lima,"

Seluruh anggota EXO di masing-masing posisi menghitung mundur dalam hati. Tangan mengencangkan genggaman pada pistol. Kaki bersiap untuk melompat. Kedua mata tak pernah berhenti menganalisis situasi. Mereka harus fokus.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga... Empat..."

Chanyeol keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sembari menodongkan senjata ke arah rumah.

"Lima!"

Ke sembilan anggota EXO keluar dari tempat mereka bersembunyi, menendang ban maupun pintu mobil yang telah terlepas. Apapun yang menghalangi langkah mereka akan disingkirkan.

"Bring it with rain!" teriak Suho lantas memulai aksi dengan menghujani seisi rumah dengan peluru.

Anggota EXO langsung membentuk formasi perisai sembari terus memberikan hujan peluru. Suara ledakan dan tembakan menggema ke segala penjuru. Suho berganti memimpin misi dan memberi komando. Dengan senjata dan pelindung mereka, mustahil musuh mampu memberikan perlawanan sebelum diberantas.

"Move!"

Semuanya bergerak segera setelah perintah dari Suho turun. Mereka berpencar menyerang rumah dari segala arah. Beberapa peluru nyasar terlihat berhasil keluar dari rumah, menandakan masih ada orang yang bertahan untuk menyerang EXO. Namun orang itu tidak akan mampu bertahan dalam waktu yang lebih lama, apalagi saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba maju memecah formasi dan mendekati beranda.

"Hei! Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Selagi tangannya menembak objek apapun yang ada di sekitar rumah, matanya menatap tajam tindakan Baekhyun itu.

"Kembali ke posisimu! Kubilang kembali!"

Baekhyun tidak mau mendengar perintah Chanyeol, alih-alih kakinya terus melangkah mendekati pintu rumah. Melihat itu, Chanyeol dibuat geram. Ia terpaksa harus ikut keluar dari formasi untuk memperingatkan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya kembali.

"Jangan berani-berani-"

DORRR!!!

Sebuah tembakan mengejutkan membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti setelah melihat Baekhyun berhasil membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak ada lagi suara tembakan terdengar dari dalam rumah. Begitu pula para anggota EXO yang lain, mereka berhenti menembaki rumah setelah tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol bergeming.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak panik. Ia berlari ke arah beranda diikuti anggota EXO lainnya. Dinding dan pintu rumah telah dipenuhi lubang-lubang bekas lesatan peluru. Saat Chanyeol menendang pintu, yang ia lihat adalah seorang pria berdiri memegang senjata dan sesosok mayat bersimbah darah tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

Musuh terakhir telah dilumpuhkan.

Semua mata menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda di wajah mereka. Sementara yang ditatap akhirnya mampu tersenyum kecil di sudut bibirnya. Dan ketika beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol, dia mengacungkan jari tengah.

EXO adalah nama dari sekumpulan pria berjumlah sembilan orang yang bertugas memberantas kejahatan dibawah naungan sebuah agensi besar bernama SM. Mulanya, SM dikenal sebagai perusahaan pengawal paling terkemuka di Korea Selatan. Banyak murid lulusan dari SM berhasil menjadi body guard orang-orang penting seperti Presiden, Perdana Menteri, sampai selebriti. Namun secara tiba-tiba, SM berhenti beroperasi dan menarik semua personil gabungannya. Lalu lima tahun setelah kejadian tiba-tiba itu, SM kembali dengan wajah baru.

Menggaet pihak Kepolisian dan Militer, SM memperkenalkan unit khusus mereka yaitu EXO. Terdiri dari Suho(Leader), Xiumin, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Chanyeol yang untuk sementara masih berstatus anggota. EXO menangani kasus-kasus besar, pertempuran berbahaya, dan ikut terlibat perang dengan Negara Korea Utara.

Seberapa pun besar masyarakat memuja EXO, menyebut mereka sebagai pahlawan di era teknologi yang menggila, EXO tidak bisa tampil di muka umum secara gamblang. EXO menghindari pers. Bahkan saat misi telah selesai dilaksanakan, para anggota EXO bukan lagi pahlawan masyarakat. Mereka tidak bisa dikenali jika berada ditengah keramaian. Jika sedang tidak menjalankan misi, para anggota EXO adalah orang biasa.

"Woah, aku capek sekali." keluh Sehun membuang tas gunungnya ke sembarang arah. Begitu sampai di dorm, ia adalah orang pertama yang menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur.

"Mandilah. Dasar pemalas!" hardik Suho menendang pelan kaki Sehun yang tengah berbaring terbalik di atas kasur.

Sehun bergumam sambil menutup kedua matanya. "Mandikan aku,"

Suho tertawa keras lantas mengambil gelas mug di atas nakas yang berisi air.

"Mandilah, mandilah," ujarnya menyelupkan jari-jari ke dalam gelas dan menyipratkan air ke kepala Sehun.

"Ah, hyung!"

Sehun ikut tertawa namun masih bertahan pada posisinya. Sehun dan Suho mendapat giliran menjadi teman sekamar. Dorm atau asrama EXO adalah sebuah Mansion mewah yang letaknya dekat dengan kantor polisi kota Seoul. Setiap dua bulan sekali, mereka harus berganti teman sekamar agar mereka saling mengenal dan mempererat keakraban.

"Kau gila!"

Suara melengking seseorang terdengar dari luar kamar. Suho dan Sehun berhenti tertawa begitu mendengar kegaduhan yang kemungkinan asalnya dari ruang makan. Mereka memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan memeriksa ada ribut-ribut apa dan siapa penyebabnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ku!" suara Chanyeol meninggi. Di seberang meja makan, Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah mengeras menahan emosi.

Selalu seperti ini. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu bertengkar dan menghujat. Setiap kali ada misi, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah di mata mereka berdua. Pikiran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah sejalan. Baekhyun adalah orang yang angkuh, sementara Chanyeol adalah orang yang keras kepala. Menyatukan mereka di dalam sebuah grup seperti meledakkan sebuah bom di telapak tangan sendiri.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau siapa?" Baekhyun mulai menunjuk Chanyeol. "Kau bahkan bukan leader, apa yang membuatku harus mendengarkan omong kosong darimu?!"

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol ikut berteriak sampai urat lehernya terlihat.

Suara keributan mereka membuat anggota EXO yang lain keluar dari kamar. Suho yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung berusaha menengahi mereka berdua.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ige mwoya? Hentikan sekarang juga. Tidakkah kalian merasa lelah? Kita baru saja menyelesaikan misi, seharusnya kalian beristirahat. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita terima besok. Jadi kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk misi mendadak. Haruskah aku mengingatkan kalian tentang kedisiplinan? Atau haruskah aku menghubungi Bos sekarang?"

Semua orang yang ada di ruang makan terdiam. Bos adalah satu-satunya yang paling anggota EXO takuti. Bos merupakan pimpinan dari agensi SM, dan jika dia sampai turun tangan maka itu akan menjadi berita buruk bagi mereka semua.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal setelah menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Jika Suho tidak datang dan melerai adu mulut mereka, ada kemungkinan mereka akan berlanjut dengan adu jotos.

"Si pecundang ini yang memulai! Dia terus membahas masalah di rumah bandar kokain tadi dan menuntutku agar mengikuti perintahnya!" kata Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu bertindak sembrono seperti tadi. Bukankah Suho juga memberikan perintah yang sama padamu? Kenapa kau terus bertindak semau mu?!" jawab Chanyeol tak kalah memaki.

Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang terbakar di dalam hatinya. Jika tidak ada meja makan yang menghalangi antara ia dan Chanyeol, maka ia akan menghajar wajah anak ingusan itu.

"Dan apa buah dari tindakan semauku tadi? Pengedar dan bandar kokain itu tewas seketika. Lalu kau? Apa yang pernah kau capai? Kau hanya berdiri dengan bodohnya di depan pintu, ketakutan melihat darah. DAN KAU MASIH BERANI BERTERIAK PADAKU?!"

Chanyeol terdiam melihat kemarahan Baekhyun. Sementara Suho hanya bisa memijat batang hidungnya, merasa pusing karena pertengkaran anak-anak dibawah binaannya itu.

Kemarahan Baekhyun tidak berhenti hanya sampai di situ. Emosi, rasa lelah, tekanan dan stres telah mendorongnya meluapkan api pijar di dalam hatinya selama ini. Apalagi jika harus menghadapi Chanyeol, orang yang paling ia benci di EXO. Meski mereka berada di satu grup, bukan berarti Baekhyun bisa menerima kehadiran Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Tolong peringatkan bocah ini tentang menjaga mulutnya. Dia adalah anak baru yang punya ego sebesar kepalanya. Tampar dia kalau perlu. Sadarkan dia betapa sebelum dia masuk ke sini, kita sudah menghadapi berbagai perang dan baku tembak dengan teroris. Ingatkan kalau usianya di sini masih enam bulan, dan yang baru dia hadapi cuma bandar narkoba dan pencuri-pencuri kelas teri. Sungguh besar kepala! Jika kalian tidak bisa mengingatkannya, biar aku yang lakukan hal itu." ujar Baekhyun dingin dan menusuk Chanyeol dengan tatapan kebencian.

Chanyeol tidak lagi bisa membalas ucapan Baekhyun karena semua yang Baekhyun katakan merupakan fakta. Para anggota EXO yang lain selalu menjadi penonton pasif jika sudah terjadi pertengkaran seperti ini. Tidak ada yang berani melerai atau menengahi selain sang leader, Suho.

Kata-kata Baekhyun tadi memang sedikit lebih menyakitkan bukan hanya bagi Chanyeol, namun mereka yang mendengar di ruangan makan. Jika Baekhyun sudah marah, maka sesuatu yang tak terduga akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun memutuskan beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan setelah tidak mendapat reaksi apapun baik dari Chanyeol maupun dari para anggota EXO. Namun saat ia melewati Suho, tangannya dicekal dan membuatnya berhenti seketika.

Suho berbisik sangat pelan di telinga Baekhyun hingga hanya namja itu saja yang bisa mendengarnya. "Hei, kata-kata mu tadi sudah keterlaluan. Apa yang Chanyeol katakan tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kau bisa terluka jika kau terus bertindak semaumu. Mungkin tadi kau berjaya, tapi tidak dengan lain kali. Aku paham dia hanya merasa khawatir padamu, namun dia tidak pandai mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya dengan cara yang benar. Kau dan dia sama-sama keras seperti batu. Jadi begitu dia berusaha mengungkapkan sesuatu di kepalanya, kau akan menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang buruk. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lagi-lagi si bodoh itu dibela. Tidak ada yang pernah menyadari betapa riskannya membiarkan seseorang seperti Chanyeol bergabung dalam unit khusus seperti EXO. Mereka belum mengenal Chanyeol sepenuhnya, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin apakah Chanyeol bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Chanyeol bisa jadi merupakan sebuah ancaman.

"Satu hal lagi," tambah Suho sebelum melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. "Aku juga harus mengingatkanmu sesuatu. Sejak Chanyeol dimasukkan ke unit ini, dan dia yang paling belakangan bergabung, dia telah ditunjuk langsung oleh Bos menjadi co-Leader. Kau pasti tidak lupa malam kedatangan dan pengangkatannya."

Mendengar itu, telinga Baekhyun seketika memerah. Ia menarik tangannya secara paksa saat Suho masih mempertahankan letak tangannya dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Baekhyun menghempas tangan Suho dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang makan.

Suasana setelah Baekhyun pergi berangsur-angsur membaik dimana Suho dan para rekannya mengelilingi Chanyeol untuk memberinya semangat. Semua orang menyayangi Chanyeol walaupun dia adalah anggota yang baru bergabung di EXO.

Dulu EXO hanya beranggotakan delapan orang saat awal terbentuk. Namun tiba-tiba saja Bos mengumumkan kalau ia akan memasukkan seorang lagi dan mengangkatnya menjadi wakil pemimpin. Membuat Baekhyun, anggota lama yang telah meraih banyak prestasi dan kesuksesan dari berbagai misi, barang tentu tidak senang. Anak baru itu telah merebut sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milik Baekhyun.

Sudah pukul satu dini hari, tapi Chanyeol masih berdiri sambil memegang kertas salinan tentang daftar giliran teman sekamar untuk dua bulan ke depan. Tempat ia berdiri sekarang adalah kamar orang yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya. Setelah menatap kertas di tangannya sekian lama, Chanyeol termenung meratapi nasibnya.

Ia mengalami pergolakan batin cukup lama sebelum memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar. Apapun yang terjadi, ini adalah keputusan dari pihak agensi.

"Kenapa mengetuk pintu malam-malam..." seseorang keluar dari kamar dengan wajah mengantuk dan rambut berantahkan. Sepertinya Chanyeol telah mengganggu tidur orang ini.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" teriak Baekhyun tertahan karena takut mengganggu teman-temannya yang lain.

Tanpa banyak omong, Chanyeol menyerahkan kertas berisi daftar nama sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Baekhyun. Setelah melihat isi kertas itu, mata sayu Baekhyun seketika berubah menjadi terbelalak.

"Sialan! Apa yang mereka pikirkan?! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tinggal satu kamar dengan orang sepertimu?!" ucap Baekhyun mengumpat tidak terima.

"Siapa juga yang mau tidur denganmu? Si angkuh yang terlalu percaya diri!" ledek Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan mulutnya tetap tertutup rapat seperti sebelumnya.

Mata Baekhyun kini terbelalak horor ke arah Chanyeol. Apa ia sedang tidak salah dengar? Apa yang bocah ini katakan tadi?

"BERANINYA KAU!-"

Saat Baekhyun sudah mengangkat tangannya bersiap-siap untuk memukul kepala Chanyeol, saat itulah Suho keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kamar Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun beralih menggaruk kepalanya sendiri karena ketahuan hampir memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Suho tampak lelah. Sepertinya dia juga sudah tidur. Baekhyun menghampiri Suho sambil membawa kertas salinan ditangannya.

"Lihatlah ini, apa mereka tidak salah membuat daftar? Aku yakin pasti mereka salah memasukkan nama atau semacamnya-"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah," potong Suho atas keluhan Baekhyun. Namja itu menatap mata Suho tanpa berkedip.

"Maksudmu?"

Suho mengambil kertas di tangan Baekhyun dan menunjuk nama-nama yang tertera di sana.

"Semua ini sudah benar. Pihak agensi telah mengetahui masalah-masalah yang terjadi diantara kita, dan mereka tidak ingin masalah itu terjadi lagi. Solidaritas adalah hal yang paling utama dalam sebuah kelompok, Baekhyun. Kau tidak bisa bekerja dalam grup jika kau punya musuh. Apakah kau tidak mengingat apa yang kau terima selama pelatihan?" Suho menekankan setiap kalimatnya sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

"Ck, aish!" gerutu Baekhyun kesal. Ia frustrasi. Sementara bocah tinggi yang berdiri di belakangnya cuma memandangi kedua orang itu dalam diam. Sebesar itukah rasa benci Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol?

"Sekarang tidurlah, aku tidak mau ada keributan. Kau juga Chanyeol, jangan sungkan saat berada di kamar Baekhyun. Lakukan apapun sesukamu. Anggap saja itu kamarmu sendiri. Paham?" ujar Suho menghampiri Chanyeol dan tersenyum. Chanyeol ikut membalas senyuman itu saat Suho menepuk bahunya sekilas dan kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun lantas berbalik secara dramatis memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Chanyeol. "Melakukan apapun sesukamu? Dalam mimpimu!" bentaknya lantas masuk ke dalam kamar setelah menabrak bahu Chanyeol secara sengaja.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia mengikuti langkah Baekhyun ke dalam kamar yang masih temaram karena hanya diterangi cahaya dari lampu tidur. Baekhyun bertindak sewajarnya dan menaiki tempat tidur ukuran single bed yang pastinya tidak muat untuk menampung dua orang. Seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol cuma bisa berdiri terdiam menatap Baekhyun.

"Dimana aku tidur?" tanya namja tinggi itu.

"Kau pikir dimana lagi?" kata Baekhyun sinis lantas menunjuk lantai dengan sebelah kakinya. "Kau tidur di bawah."

"Apa?!" teriak Chanyeol berlebihan. Baekhyun langsung memelototinya karena berteriak menggunakan suara bariton itu.

"Ini tidak adil, kenapa harus aku yang tidur di bawah?" tanya Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Kau pikir kenapa? Ini kamarku, apa masuk akal jika aku sebagai pemilik kamar yang tidur di bawah sana? Kau bercanda, heh." Baekhyun menarik selimut setinggi dadanya bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Tetapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik selimut Baekhyun sampai selimut itu terlepas. Sepertinya... akan terjadi perang lagi malam ini.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur sekarang! Seharusnya aku yang tidur di atas, kau lebih baik mengalah."

"Kau gila ya? Anak kurang ajar sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran biar sadar!" Baekhyun berdiri untuk meraih kepala Chanyeol.

TOKK!!

"Ya! Sakit!" kata Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya. Baekhyun berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol dengan sikap menantang, seolah tidak takut dengan perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang sangat memungkinkan dirinya untuk kalah.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku masih sudi menerima mu di sini. Jangan banyak bertingkah!" maki Baekhyun. Walau cahaya sangat minim, wajah sangarnya terlihat jelas.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kenapa kau begitu angkuh? Apa susahnya mengalah," Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?! Aku bilang tidak, ya, tidak!"

Keduanya terus bertengkar selama tiga puluh menit lamanya. Saling berteriak, memaki, dan memelototi. Baekhyun akhirnya sadar, hal ini tidak akan berakhir sampai besok pagi jika tidak ada yang mengalah. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Oke! Kau ingin keadilan huh? Ini, kuberi kau keadilan. Agar kita tahu siapa yang berhak tidur di atas kasur, maka kita harus melakukan batu kertas dan gunting. Siapa yang kalah maka dia yang harus tidur di lantai."

"Baik! Dengan jari-jarimu yang pendek itu, mana mungkin kau bisa mengalahkanku." ucap Chanyeol mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miring melihat kepercayaan diri si telinga besar. Ia ikut mengepalkan tangan di atas kepalanya dan bersiap-siap.

"Gawi..." ucap Baekhyun.

"Bawi..." Chanyeol melanjutkan.

Keduanya berseru bersama-sama.

"Bo!!!"

Saat hasilnya telah keluar, Chanyeol menyayangkan keputusannya saat memasang batu. Sebab Baekhyun memasang kertas.

"Sial," umpat Chanyeol pelan sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar. Lantai di bawah tubuhnya hanya dialasi selembar selimut tipis. Alas di kepalanya juga hasil kesudian Baekhyun melempar bantal guling ke wajahnya. Ia malu sekali. Baekhyun pasti bertambah gencar untuk mengolok-olok nya.

Tatapan Chanyeol menerawang. Sekarang sudah memasuki waktu pagi, tapi ia tidak bisa menutup matanya. Ia kesulitan tidur. Ada sesuatu, tidak, ada banyak hal yang memenuhi kepalanya. Ia melirik ujung jari Baekhyun yang terlihat di ujung kasur.

"Hoi," bisik Chanyeol pelan.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras.

Tidak ada respon. Jari Baekhyun masih diam tak bergerak di atas sana. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Tangannya terulur ke atas untuk menyentuh ujung jari Baekhyun. Jari mungil dan cantik itu sama seperti dulu, bedanya sekarang jari-jari itu digunakan untuk memegang senjata dan menghabisi nyawa.

"Kenapa kau berubah begitu banyak..." bisik Chanyeol sendu. Bayang-bayang masa lalu berkelibat di pelupuk matanya. Ia berharap bisa lupa. Namun kenyataannya adalah ingatan itu telah menetap di dalam otaknya. Sekarang ia menyesal kenapa ia mesti bersikeras mengingat segalanya.

"Jangan membenciku," ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara alarm yang berbunyi nyaring di kesunyian malam. Baekhyun yang telah sampai pada fase mimpi ikut terlonjak kaget karena suara melengking itu. Itu suara alarm peringatan! Saat Chanyeol hendak bangun, Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba terjatuh ke atas tubuhnya. Baekhyun lupa kalau ada Chanyeol yang tidur di lantai.

Chanyeol terbelalak saat melihat Baekhyun menghimpit tubuhnya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak lima centi meter, sampai-sampai Chanyeol bisa menghitung helaian bulu mata Baekhyun yang lentik. Sementara Baekhyun, ia mesti menahan nafasnya karena begitu terkejut. Bibir Chanyeol dan bibirnya hampir bertabrakan!

Baekhyun ingin menghindari suasana absurd ini, ia berniat beranjak dari atas tubuh Chanyeol. Namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi ketika Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Setiap kali Baekhyun mencoba bergerak, Chanyeol semakin menekan tubuh Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" desis Baekhyun melotot tajam. Kedua tangannya menepuk dada Chanyeol yang keras.

"Lepaskan," peringatnya sebelum ia meledak. Tapi bukannya takut, Chanyeol malah mempererat pelukannya dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Lepaskan bodoh!" Baekhyun langsung memukul pelipis Chanyeol dengan tinju kecilnya. Hal itu terbukti ampuh membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mengerang kesakitan.

Baekhyun tidak membuang waktu, ia langsung berlari keluar kamar. Jika alarm itu berbunyi, pasti ada sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang mengincar dorm EXO. Dahulu ada penguntit yang mencoba menerobos masuk, kali ini kemungkinan anak buah dari bandar kokain tadi siang mencoba membalas dendam.

Seluruh anggota EXO keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Masih mengenakan piyama dan sendal rumah, mereka bersiap-siap ke ruang senjata. Lay adalah yang pertama kali memasuki ruangan dan mengisi revolver dengan peluru. Sedangkan Chanyeol adalah orang terakhir yang kebingungan dengan suasana yang tengah terjadi.

"Bersiap-siap!" tukas Suho.

"Semuanya bergerak ke bagian depan!" seru Lay.

"Cepat! Cepat! Cepat!" teriak Kai berlari bersama anggota EXO yang lain.

Saat semuanya sudah berada di bagian depan dorm, mereka langsung menyiapkan formasi untuk bertahan. Ada sebuah mobil terparkir di depan dorm, lalu seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap keluar dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Semua anggota EXO menurunkan pistol mereka yang awalnya ditodongkan ke arah pria itu. Semuanya, kecuali Chanyeol.

"Woah, sepertinya aku membangunkan para serigala yang lapar ya?" kata pria itu tertawa menatap para anggota EXO. Suho ikut tertawa, Kyungsoo dan Kai tersenyum, begitu juga dengan anggota EXO lainnya.

Tetapi, Chanyeol masih saja berdiri tegap dan mengacungkan ujung pistolnya ke arah pria itu.

 **Hai! Hai! Hai!!!**

 **Aku Elle, baru banget di FFN soalnya mainnya di Wattpad terus hihi. Jangan lupa review ya, btw di Wattpad cerita ini udah lumayan banyak chap nya siapa tau ada yg berminat mampir ke sana. nama username nya sama kok. hehe**

 **•SalamElle•**


	3. TWO

Account : Avery_Twins

Author : Elleanour Bicca Avery

Tittle : EXO POWER

Genre : Advanture, Science Fiction, Crime Fiction, Romance, BL

Main Couple : ChanBaek, HunHan, Kaisoo, ChenMin, and others.

Cameo : Super Junior, Wanna-One.

 ** _"TWO"_**

Pria tinggi yang membuat kepanikan di markas besar EXO malam itu memandang heran Chanyeol dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sementara Suho yang melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan segera menyadarkan anak itu.

"Chanyeol, turunkan senjata mu. Dia bukan orang yang berbahaya," kata Suho dari kejauhan. Chanyeol sendiri berdiri di barisan paling depan, satu meter jaraknya dari pria berjas hitam itu. Ujung pistolnya masih diarahkan ke kepala pria itu tanpa memperdulikan situasi di sekitarnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau dengar aku? Turunkan senjata mu sekarang." peringat Suho kembali. Chanyeol seperti tuli. Kedua matanya hanya terpaku pada target di hadapannya. Sesuatu seperti tengah merasukinya sehingga membuat tindakannya di luar kendali. Padahal semua anggota EXO sudah jelas-jelas menurunkan senjata mereka dan kini beralih menatap heran ke arah sosok Chanyeol. Apa yang membuat Chanyeol bertindak sedemikian rupa?

"Chanyeol!" teriak Suho pada akhirnya. Namun hal itu masih belum membuat Chanyeol sadar. Merasa geram, Baekhyun pun akhirnya berjalan ke depan dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia menyenggol kuat bahu namja itu sampai Chanyeol bisa memahami situasi. Ketika ia melihat sekeliling, ia pun menurunkan senjatanya.

Baekhyun ingin sekali melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekadar menyenggol bahu, ia ingin menghajar anak itu sampai babak belur kalau ia bisa. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol memang keras kepala, tetapi selain itu si telinga besar ternyata juga kurang ajar. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol mengacungkan senjata ke arah pria berderajat tinggi di hadapan mereka kini.

"Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa. Ini Kris. Dia seorang Jendral di Unit Kepolisian Kota Seoul. Yah, walau terkadang kunjungannya membuat dunia serasa kiamat." ujar Suho maju menghampiri Chanyeol dan tersenyum mengejek Kris, sang Jendral bergaya swag.

Kris membenarkan letak rambutnya sebentar sebelum berujar. "Aku juga terkejut. Jadi kau si anak baru itu? Sepertinya aku yang salah, seharusnya kita berkenalan lebih awal." Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol yang memiliki tinggi badan hampir menyamai dirinya. Namun dalam tatapan Kris, ada sesuatu yang berkilau cepat sampai tiada siapapun dapat memahami.

Chanyeol tertunduk malu. Ia tidak tahu kalau pria itu adalah seorang Jendral. Sambil meringis pelan, ia membungkuk dalam-dalam. Kris tersenyum maklum ke arahnya, lantas mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Suho.

"Nah, kau tentu tahu kunjunganku tidak pernah untuk urusan main-main."

Suho mengangguk cepat. "Ya, lalu ada gerangan apa kau berkunjung di pagi yang damai ini?" Suho mengucapkan sarat akan sindiran. Padahal siapapun yang punya mata pasti bisa melihat langit masih gelap karena saat ini masih pukul tiga dini hari. Lagi-lagi Kris tertawa pelan di sela tatapan berkilaunya.

"Bisakah kita masuk ke dalam dulu? Udara dingin seperti ini tidak baik untuk para pahlawan seperti kalian."

Suho mempersilahkan Kris dan memerintahkan para anggota EXO untuk masuk ke dalam dorm. Saat hendak masuk ke dalam, Chanyeol memperlambat jalannya dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang tampaknya tidak senang dengan kejadian tadi. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun pasti semakin membencinya setelah ini. Chanyeol tidak tahu, ketika ia melihat kehadiran Kris di hadapannya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dalam diri pria itu. Mengesampingkan statusnya sebagai Jendral, aura yang menguar dari kehadirannya saat pertama kali Chanyeol melihatnya sangat mencitrakan sesuatu yang buruk. Chanyeol tidak tahu firasat macam apa itu.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun kala melihat kebimbangan Chanyeol. Ia berjalan di sebelah Chanyeol saat menuju ke dalam dorm.

"Hm, hyung oke." jawab Chanyeol mengacungkan satu jempolnya dan tersenyum.

Di dalam dorm, semua orang duduk di ruang pertemuan di sebuah meja bundar yang cukup besar. Melakukan semacam rapat rutin mengenai misi atau arahan sepertinya akan berlaku pagi ini. Kris duduk di tengah, di sebelahnya ada suho yang akan menjadi pemimpin pembicaraan ini. Semua orang saling berhadapan, lingkaran yang tercipta membuat semua orang berhak bersuara, siapapun boleh berpendapat. Tetapi yang terpenting, hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah mendengarkan.

"Langsung saja," ujar Kris meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja. "Tadi malam aku menerima sebuah laporan dari kantor cabang. Sekelompok gangster terlihat beberapa kali mengitari kawasan Ilsan. Dari apa yang ku dunger, kelompok itu bukan cuma sekedar satu dua anak remaja yang mabuk-mabukan di atas motor mereka. Setiap kali kemunculan mereka, selalu terjadi pembunuhan terencana di kawasan tersebut."

Seluruh anggota EXO menyimak apa yang Kris katakan dengan serius. Dalam benak mereka langsung tergambarkan bagaimana situasi dan kondisi dari kejadian yang Kris terangkan. Tetapi ada satu orang yang sesekali kehilangan fokus karena ada pria unik di seberang meja telah mengalihkan dunianya. Chanyeol tak bisa melepaskan sedetikpun matanya dari Baekhyun.

"Kalian tau apa yang unik dari hal kasus itu?" Kris bertanya. Tersenyum. Apa yang mungkin lucu dari sebuah kasus pembunuhan tragis?

"Korbannya selalu remaja pria berusia 17 tahun."

Semua orang mulai memikirkan spekulasi. Ini dan itu. Garis atas dan garis bawah. Apa motif dari pembunuhan itu? Tarik kesimpulan. Pecahkan. Tidak ada petunjuk. Bukti yang samar. Tersesat.

"Tetapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya membuatku datang kemari," ucap Kris mengembalikan pikiran semua orang ke ruang pertemuan.

"Aku ingin mengumunkan, bahwa aku dan Bos kalian telah setuju untuk membuat Sub-unit."

Anggota EXO saling melempar tatapan. Sub-unit apa yang dimaksud Kris? Mungkinkah Sub-unit akan bergabung dengan pihak Kepolisian atau Militer? Atau mereka akan dikirim ke perbatasan Korea Utara?

"Kenapa Sub-unit?" Kyungsoo menyuarakan isi kepalanya. Semua anggota telah menanti seseorang melakukan hal itu sedari tadi. Masih dengan senyuman, Kris semakin merapatkan siku dan tubuhnya ke arah meja. Menatap satu persatu anggota EXO dengan seksama.

"Banyak misi yang memerlukan perhatian khusus dari personil diantaranya. Sembilan orang terlalu banyak, di masa mendatang, akan lebih banyak misi yang turun berupa pengamatan total dan keahlian intelejen. Dengan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok kecil, akan memudahkan Unit menyelesaikan dan menyebar misi di seluruh Kota bahkan Negara. Dalam misi khusus nantinya, kalian diberi tanggung jawab penuh terhadap pengambilan keputusan dan pengendalian personil satuan polisi serta persenjataan."

Cara bicara Kris terlalu jelas, suaranya yang dalam tertanam di telinga setiap orang. Dari sejak ia mengatakan misi dan sebagainya, para anggota EXO telah dibanjiri keringat adrenalin. Mereka semua dirancang untuk bertarung dan berperang. Saat mendengar kata "mengintai", maka api di dalam jiwa mereka seperti membara.

Kris melanjutkan, "Namun tentu saja misi khusus tidak semudah yang kalian bayangkan. Sebelum menerimanya, kalian harus menjalani pelatihan terlebih dahulu. Pelatihan ini tidak berat, tapi tergantung dari bagaimana kemajuan kalian dalam menghadapi misi yang telah ditentukan. Kalian bisa jadi akan dilatih bertahun-tahun ke depan di luar jadwal misi dari Agensi. Hanya demi mempersiapkan diri untuk misi khusus."

Suho mengangguk paham, diikuti anggota lain seperti sebuah perintah tak langsung. Jadi sekarang hari-hari libur mereka tidak akan dihabiskan di dalam markas lagi, melainkan menjalani misi khusus atau pelatihan di Unit Kepolisian.

"Kami sudah paham dengan konsep Sub-unit." ujar Suho mantap.

"Bagus. Lalu aku akan mulai memberitahu kalian Sub-unit pertama yang akan menerima misi khusus." Kris mengeluarkan ponsel pintar dari dalam saku celananya. Membuat semua orang menatap pria itu sunguh-sungguh.

Kris tersadar dari kegiatannya dan menatap balik para anggota EXO. "Maaf, ada pesan dari kekasihku." candanya tersenyum. Padahal anggota EXO mengira informasi dari misi khusus itu berada di ponselnya.

Suho yang tadi juga ikut serius dan terbawa suasana menjadi sedikit jengkel hingga tak kuasa berbisik. "Kekasih yang mana lagi hm?" Kris hanya tersenyum menatapnya lantas memukul pelan paha Suho.

"Oke. Ini dia. Aku akan mengumumkannya. Sub-unit pertama berisi tiga orang. Yaitu Chen, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin. Kalian bertiga berdirilah."

Ketiga pria yang disebutkan namanya oleh Kris langsung berdiri dari kursi mereka meski masih tidak menyangka kalau mereka telah ditunjuk menjadi anggota Sub-unit. Sebagian perasaan di hati mereka adalah senang, tapi sebagian lagi merasa terbebani karena momok tanggung jawab yang besar atas apapun tindak tanduk mereka nantinya

"Chen, Baekhyun Xiumin. Mulai hari ini resmi aku umumkan kalian adalah Sub-unit pertama EXO yang akan menerima misi khusus. Sub-unit kalian akan dinamakan CBX. Apa kalian dengar?"

"Siap, dengar!" jawab ketiganya kompak dalam mode prajurit militer. Kebetulan, mereka bertiga duduk berdekatan.

"Baik, dengarkan ini. Ini yang harus kalian lakukan pertama kali. Pergilah ke Unit besok dan beritahu petugas di sana mengenai CBX. Kalian akan menerima pelatihan di Unit kira-kira selama tiga hari sampai seminggu. Kalian boleh pulang ke dorm setelah pelatihan selesai, tapi ketika nanti kalian menjalankan misi khusus kalian tidak boleh meninggalkan kawasan target. Kalian mengerti?"

Sekali lagi Chen, Baekhyun dan Xiumin menjawab tegas. "Siap, mengerti!"

"Bagus, bagus sekali." kata Kris tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. Hal itu memancing yang lain ikut melakukan hal yang sama termasuk anggota CBX itu sendiri.

Chanyeol merupakan pengecualian. Setiap kali subyek mayoritas melakukan sesuatu, Chanyeol selalu menjadi yang berbeda sendirian. Tetapi tidak ada yang pernah menyadari setiap ekspresi dan gestur Chanyeol yang bagai hitam di atas putih. Tidak ada yang pernah menyadari Chanyeol adalah belang yang tersamar.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Dilihat dari binar di mata Baekhyun dan lebarnya senyuman di bibirnya menandakan betapa berharganya kesempatan emas itu. Seorang Baekhyun, menjadi Sub-unit pertama di grupnya dan akan menerima misi khusus langsung dari Jendral Kris. Tidak ada lagi yang lebih membanggakan bagi dirinya selain hal itu.

Tapi Chanyeol berpikiran lain.

Saat semua anggota bersenang-senang, menjamu Chen Baekhyun dan Xiumin dalam rangka perayaan kecil Sub-unit menjelang keberangkatan mereka untuk ikut pelatihan pagi ini-yang berarti hanya beberapa jam lagi. Chanyeol menyelinap keluar markas mengikuti langkah Jendral Kris yang merasa tugasnya kali ini telah selesai. Kris punya indra pendengaran dan indra lain diluar lima pancaindera pada umumnya, mampu mendeteksi penguntit bermata dan bertelinga besar di belakangnya. Tanpa berbalik, Kris menghentikan langkahnya saat berada di basement.

"Katakan apa yang mau kau katakan, nak."

Chanyeol awalnya bersembunyi di tiang beton gedung, namun karena aksinya ketahuan oleh target maka ia pun memilih menyerahkan diri. Menundukkan kepala, Chanyeol berjalan ke hadapan Kris sang Jenderal keren yang dikaguminya. Namun Chanyeol enggan mengakui hal tersebut, apalagi di hapadan orangnya langsung.

"Jangan malu-malu seperti itu. Ingat, kau harus jantan seperti seorang prajurit jika mau bergabung dalam Sub-unit berikutnya dan menerima misi khusus seperti temanmu Baekhyun juga." ujar Kris tertawa mencairkan kebekuan Chanyeol yang sepertinya tak berkesudahan.

"Oh iya, sebelum itu, biar ku ingat dulu. Nama mu Park Chanyeol kan? Jangan sampai aku melupakanmu." Kris menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol bermaksud memberinya semangat.

"Soal misi itu..." Chanyeol mulai berujar.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus mengirim mereka ke Unit? Apa yang akan terjadi di sana? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

Chanyeol ternyata bukan anak yang kaku. Begitu melihat peluang, dia akan segera menjadi cerewet. Kris telah salah mengira. Ketika Chanyeol menjadi salah tingkah, itu berarti ada sesuatu yang sedang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Kris balik bertanya. Masih belum mau menanggalkan senyum mempesonanya. Dia bukan penjilat atau penipu, senyumannya itu diperuntukkan untuk siapapun dan dimanapun.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak di ruang pertemuan tadi. Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi perusak suasana. Mereka bahkan sedang berpesta sekarang." ujar Chanyeol menoleh sebentar ke arah dorm dan meratapi nasibnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya dengan sangat terperinci tadi? Kau ingin aku mengulangnya?" tanya Kris menatap Chanyeol tepat di mata. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

"Baekhyun tidak boleh pergi ke sana..." ujarnya setengah berbisik, tapi Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menjadi salah tingkah lagi, ia sekarang malah khawatir jikalau orang di depannya ini juga bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku saja! Aku saja yang pergi ke sana!" kata Chanyeol spontan. Mendengar itu Kris dibuat tertawa kembali.

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku sudah menjelaskan kepadamu tentang misi khusus dan intelejen di masa depan bukan? Hal-hal semacam itu butuh keahlian khusus, dan aku memberi tugas kepada mereka yang telah diperhitungkan peringkatnya dalam Unit. Untuk itulah Sub-unit dibentuk. Di EXO, kau masih terhitung sangat baru. Maka biarkanlah sunbaenim mu melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Bukan berarti kau buruk dalam hal itu, Chanyeol-ssi. Apa kau paham?"

Selama hampir satu setengah jam, dua pria yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu melakukan percakapan di basement. Kris tak pernah kehilangan kesabaran, sebaliknya, menghadapi orang keras kepala seperti Chanyeol merupakan keahliannya. Ia senang memberi orang lain nasehat dan pengertian. Dan jika orang itu belum mendengarkan, Kris tinggal menjitak sayang kepala mereka sebagai pertanda pengertian tahap lanjut. Seperti yang sering ia lakukan pada Kai dan Sehun.

Matahari menyingsing setelah anggota Sub-unit EXO sampai di Unit Kepolisian seperti yang telah diperintahkan. Mereka terlalu bersemangat untuk hari ini dan tiga hari ke depan. Bagi Xiumin, pelatihan yang menurutnya sangat ia butuhkan saat ini adalah kelas bela diri. Bagi Chen, ia merasa butuh bimbingan penuh dalam Unit sebagai penembak jitu. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia telah ahli di segala bidang. Tapi ia tidak boleh lantas berpuas diri. Ia ingin menjadi seorang perwira yang asli. Pejuang yang sebenarnya. Bukan hanya pahlawan tanpa nama, ia ingin nanti jika ia gugur dalam suatu misi, akan diadakan upacara istimewa bagi dirinya. Begitu ia ingin dikenang oleh semua orang sebagai pribadi yang berguna.

"Wah, aku baru tahu di sini ada Unit Pelatihan," ucap Baekhyun kala dibimbing oleh petugas ke dalam lingkungan pelatihan khusus dan rahasia.

"Aku juga, aku baru pertama kalinya datang kemari." sahut Chen meletakkan tas latihannya ke dalam loker.

"Hyung, kapan menurutmu kita akan memulai misi khusus?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. Xiumin meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya bersamaan di bibir bawah kala ia sedang berpikir.

"Hmm... aku pikir tak akan lama. Kau dengar kan apa yang Jendral Kris bilang, tergantung kemajuan kita saat latihan. Hari ini, jika kita bisa membuktikan, mungkin kita akan pergi hari ini juga!!" jawabnya diiringi tawa ringan. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut merasa senang.

"Aku sungguh tidak sabar!"

Seusai ketiganya berganti pakaian, menjadi seragam serba hitam yang berbahan kuat namun elastis mendukung pergerakan selama pelatihan berlangsung. Mereka digiring ke lapangan latihan berumput hijau seukuran hampir luas lapangan bola. Namun lapangan itu dibagi menjadi beberapa sesi, dan masing-masing berdasarkan jenis atau kelas pelatihan yang diambil. Sebagian yang terlihat adalah, target sasaran dan lapangan tembak. Di sisi lain, ada pelatihan fisik bersama ban-ban mobil yang di susun di tanah berlumpur. Ada banyak yang lain, dan sepertinya kelas bela diri ada di dalam ruangan.

Saat melihat-lihat sekeliling, mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang yang dibawa oleh petugas. Orang itu terlihat kikuk dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, merasa heran dan terpukau melihat berbagai alat pelatihan di lapangan yang luas. Kehadirannya benar-benar tidak diduga oleh ketiga orang itu.

"Ap-apa? Bukankah itu Chanyeol? Kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Xiumin heran.

"Kita... tidak mungkin menjadi... CBXC, kan?" Chen menatap kedua temannya bergantian.

Baekhyun, di sisi lain, kepalanya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong seolah tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana bocah ingusan itu bisa ada di tempat latihan khusus ini. Apa Chanyeol berencana menjatuhkan peringkat Baekhyun dan mencoba membuatnya menjadi seorang lawan?

"Maldo andwae..."

 **Bagi yg penasaran ceritanya cek ke Wattpad ya, dengan username @Avery_Twins. Votes dan Comments cerita lainnya juga. Recomended FF: [CHANBAEK] PARIS "The Rise Of The Demon" dan sequel nya yg lagi on going [CHANBAEK]18 PARIS "The Revenge". Jangan lupa follow. Chat juga boleh, Elle seneng dapet temen baru kok, apalagi sesama shipper (:**

 **•SalamElle•**


	4. THREE

Chanyeol menghampiri tiga orang namja yang berdiri di tengah-tengah arena pelatihan sambil menyandang tas besar di punggungnya. Ia tahu pasti telah menyebabkan keterkejutan bagi orang-orang itu, terlebih bagi Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya kala menatap tubuh Chanyeol dari kejauhan, seraya mengeraskan wajahnya pertanda ketidaksukaannya terhadap sosok pria tinggi itu.

"Ku pikir... Jendral Kris tidak melakukan kesalahan?" ucap Xiumin ketika Chanyeol telah sampai di hadapan mereka. Menampilkan senyum, Chanyeol memilih mengabaikan sepasang mata tajam yang memandanginya sedari tadi.

"Ya, aku tahu kalian pasti terkejut. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebut posisi kalian," Chanyeol memotong ucapannya sebentar untuk melirik ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku juga mendapat jadwal latihan pada hari ini."

Xiumin dan Chen saling melempar pandangan, sama-sama berucap serentak. "Pelatihan?"

"Benar. Tapi aku tidak mendapat misi khusus seperti kalian, namun hanya diperintahkan untuk menjalani pelatihan di sini, di hari yang sama dengan kalian. Ak-aku... tidak menyangka bisa mendapat kesempatan ini..." ujar Chanyeol menggaruk pelan bagian leher belakangnya sembari tersenyum kembali.

"Tunggu dulu, aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau harus menjalani pelatihan di sini? Kau bisa berlatih di dorm atau tempat lain, dan anggota yang lain juga bisa ikut bergabung kan?" tanya Chen masih merasa bingung.

"Aku juga kurang tahu, hanya itu yang dikatakan Jendral Kris padaku tadi pagi. Dan omong-omong, aku tidak datang sendirian."

Xiumin mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Chanyeol. "Siapa yang ikut bersama mu?"

"Nanti kalian akan tahu. Tapi sepertinya mereka akan sedikit terlambat," Chanyeol melirik jam di tangannya sebentar. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke ruang ganti dan meletakkan tas ku di loker dulu."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan arena latihan. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bagai makhluk halus tak kasat mata di antara mereka akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku. Akan. Membunuh. Bocah. Itu. Nanti." desisnya dingin.

"Oh! Baekhyun! Aku baru melihatmu, kapan kau datang?" kelakar Chen sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Iya, kami tidak melihatmu datang. Apa kau bersembunyi di balik tubuhku tadi?" tambah Xiumin ikut menyambung candaan Chen.

Baekhyun masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya. "Diamlah hyung, aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi. Lihat saja nanti."

Seketika di kepala Baekhyun tersusun rencana jahat untuk mengerjai si telinga peri Chanyeol. Namja itu akan ia buat menderita satu harian berada di sini. Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan dia tenang menjalani pelatihan yang dengan mudahnya ia dapatkan hanya dengan berbicara dengan sang Jendral. Pilih kasih! Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti telah menjilat Jendral Kris agar dia juga mendapat misi khusus dan memamerkannya pada Baekhyun. Semua pikiran buruk itu langsung memenuhi kepala Baekhyun saat ini.

"Hei, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau sangat membenci Chanyeol?" tanya Xiumin saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju arena sasaran tembak.

"Kenapa aku harus menyukainya?" tanya Baekhyun balik. Nada suaranya masih ketus.

"Entahlah, dia cukup baik dan sopan. Dia juga menyenangkan saat diajak bicara. Semua yang berkebalikan dengan dirimu ada pada dirinya,"ejek Xiumin tak habis-habis.

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar kata-kata Xiumin. "Dia itu bencana. Tidakkah kalian sadar? Saat pertama kali dia bergabung ke dorm, aku sempat melihatnya beberapa kali di balkon sedang menerima telepon mencurigakan saat tengah malam. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencurigainya. Dan aku tidak ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh." jelas Baekhyun tanpa ada keraguan di dalam kalimatnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang bertelepon dengan keluarganya, kenapa kau senang sekali berpikiran negatif?" Chen menggelangkan kepala melihat sikap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa sinis mendengar kata menggelikan itu. "Keluarga?" ulangnya pelan pada diri sendiri.

Siapa orang bodoh yang memikirkan keluarga ketika sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi prajurit yang nyawanya bisa mati kapan saja? Itu menunjukkan betapa Chanyeol adalah orang yang manja dan cengeng.

Pembicaraan itu terhenti saat sang buah bibir bergabung bersama mereka. Chanyeol telah berganti pakaian dan terlihat siap untuk menjalani latihan. Selain mereka berempat, ada beberapa anggota polisi yang kebetulan juga punya jadwal latihan hari ini. Tapi tentu saja ada keistimewaan tersendiri bagi anggota EXO, mereka tidak berlatih bersama polisi-polisi itu, tempat latihan mereka juga terpisah dari yang lain. Dan tentu saja mereka ditemani para tutor yang ditunjuk khusus untuk mengawasi mereka hari ini.

Saat seorang tutor sedang menyampaikan beberapa informasi di depan empat anggota EXO yang berbaris memanjang, Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk mencuri pandang ke arah sosok pria berwajah serius yang berdiri di barisan paling ujung. Saat sedang serius pun, wajah Baekhyun tampak mempesona. Matanya kecil namun jernih, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir tipis dan berwarna merah muda. Chanyeol menyimpan keinginan yang amat sangat di dalam hatinya jika bibir itu bisa tersenyum untuknya sekali saja. Tetapi, ia tahu itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa kau tidak memperhatikan?!" teriak seorang tutor bersuara tegas ketika mendapati Chanyeol sedang termenung dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Chanyeol langsung gelagapan begitu sang tutor menegurnya, sehingga ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Chen, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin menolehkan kepala mereka untuk melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tidak fokus. Sudah sangat jelas Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan tutor sedari tadi. Tubuhnya memang berdiri di barisan, namun pikirannya telah melayang ke seseorang di ujung sana.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan ulang apa yang tadi ku sampaikan?" pinta tutor pada Chanyeol. Menatap malu ke arah rekan-rekannya, Chanyeol menggeleng lantas tertunduk.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang tutor tidak senang. Tidak perduli apakah Chanyeol salah seorang dari anggota EXO, tapi jika dia melakukan kesalahan, maka hukuman tetap harus ditanggungnya. Sang tutor dengan marah memerintahkan Chanyeol melakukan push-up sebanyak 100 kali di tempatnya. Dia tidak boleh berhenti sebelum hukuman itu selesai. Dari kejauhan, Baekhyun tersenyum miring kala melihat pemandangan itu.

Sesi latihan dilanjutkan saat sang tutor meminta para anggota CBX mengambil senjata. Kali ini, mereka akan berlatih tingkat akurasi dan fokus dalam mengenai sasaran tembak. Semuanya telah berdiri di posisi masing-masing dengan membidik sasaran tembak berupa lingkaran dengan tingkat keakuratan berjarak sepuluh meter. Dalam hal ini, semua orang sudah tahu kalau Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang penembak jitu yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya.

Dimulai dari Chen, dia mengarahkan tangan kirinya sejajar dengan tinggi bahunya. Posisi tubuhnya menjadi serong ke kanan, diikuti tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada pistol di tangan kiri. Ia bersiap untuk menembak target.

DORR!!!

Semua orang bertepuk tangan atas pencapaian Chen. Dari sepuluh poin, Chen mendapatkan poin 8.5 sebuah kemajuan mengingat ia cukup buruk dalam hal menembak. Berlanjut dengan Baekhyun, dari caranya berdiri dan memegang senjata sudah mengutarakan bahwa ia akan mendapat nilai sempurna. Dan benar saja, saat peluru melesak menuju target, peluru itu mendarat di poin ke 9.5 Nilai yang nyaris bisa menembak burung yang sedang terbang di atas langit.

Urutan terakhir sesuai dengan urutan dalam Sub-unit adalah Xiumin. Ia berharap bisa mendapat poin tinggi, namun nyatanya kali ini Xiumin sedang tidak fokus. Lantaran poin yang ia dapatkan sangat jauh dari target yang diinginkan. Xiumin hanya mendapat poin 7, namun ia tetap diberi tepuk tangan dan dorongan semangat dari rekan-rekannya.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, kau sudah selesai dengan hukumanmu? Kemarilah," panggil sang tutor saat melihat Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi push-up.

Sembari terengah-engah, Chanyeol berlari menghampiri sang tutor di dekat sasaran tembak. Ia melihat teman-temannya sudah selesai melakukan latihan menembak dan berniat beranjak ke arena latihan lain.

"Karena kau diberi hukuman hari ini, maka latihanmu harus lebih berat daripada yang lain. Aku ingin kau menjaga fokus mu, bukan karena ini latihan tapi kau harus tetap menjaga pikiranmu tetap jernih ketika menghadapi situasi yang sebenarnya." kata sang tutor menerangkan pada Chanyeol.

"Ini," Tutor itu menyerahkan dua pistol sekaligus ke tangan Chanyeol. "Sekarang kenai ketiga sasaran itu disaat bersamaan, kau harus melakukannya sebagai penebus ketidakfokusan mu tadi."

Chanyeol langsung menganga dan menatap tutornya tidak percaya. "Bagaimana aku melakukannya?"

Sang tutor mengangkat bahunya tidak mau perduli. "Pikirkan sendiri. Lakukan sekarang."

Sementara itu, Chen dan yang lain sudah beberapa langkah menjauhi arena sasaran tembak ketika Chen tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol berdiri di posisi mereka sebelumnya.

"Hei, hei, lihat itu. Chanyeol memegang dua pistol. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Chen menghentikan langkah dua rekannya. Baekhyun dan Xiumin ikut tertarik dengan pemandangan itu, dan memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Chanyeol berdiri tegap dengan postur tinggi dan gagahnya. Pakaian latihan yang ia kenakan terlihat cocok sekali dengan wajah putihnya yang kini berganti ekspresi seketika menjadi super serius. Dengan dua pistol di kedua genggaman tangannya, Chanyeol berdiri menghadap tiga papan sasaran tembak. Tanpa kesulitan berarti, Chanyeol mengokang pistol di masing-masing tangannya lantas mengangkat pistol itu ke arah sasaran. Saat tangannya terulur ke depan, urat seukuran pensil terlihat memenuhi lengan pria itu. Membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya terpana.

Sebelum memulai, Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan dan membuangnya secara perlahan-lahan sembari menutup mata. Lalu saat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, ia tahu ia telah berubah menjadi sosok yang lain.

"Bersiap, dan mulai!" ucap sang tutor memberi instruksi.

Jemari terampil Chanyeol langsung menarik pelatuk diikuti gerakan tubuh yang lues bergerak mengikuti peluru yang melesat. Seketika, hanya dalam kurun waktu mengedipkan mata, suara tembakan pistol terdengar sebanyak tiga kali.

Satu tembakan berasal dari pistol di tangan kanan.

Satu tembakan melesat dari pistol di tangan kiri.

Secepat kilat, tubuh Chanyeol bergerak ke kiri, dan pistol di tangan kanannya menyambar angin.

Semua orang membelalakkan matanya melihat aksi luar biasa yang sangat tidak terduga itu. Lebih menakjubkannya lagi, semua peluru yang ditembakkan menembus bagian tengah pada papan sasaran. Tepat di poin bertuliskan 10 sempurna. Itu adalah nilai yang bukan hanya mampu melumpuhkan seekor burung di atas langit, tapi dapat menembak seekor lalat yang terbang di udara dengan akurat. Suatu kesempurnaan yang tidak terbantahkan.

"Woah, itu gila. Apa kau ini? Maksudku, siapa kau ini?" kata sang tutor menghampiri Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol bangga.

"Nilaimu itu melebihi sempurna, kau tahu?" puji para tutor lainnya kini mengelilingi Chanyeol. Namja itu hanya menggaruk lehernya kaku karena tidak terbiasa menerima pujian sebanyak itu. Kala matanya bertemu dengan rekan-rekannya yang memandangi dari kejauhan, hanya mata Baekhyun yang diselimuti rasa tidak suka.

Baekhyun memilih pergi duluan menuju arena berikutnya. Chen dan Xiumin menggerakkan tangan untuk memanggil Chanyeol agar ikut bersama mereka. Dua pria itu juga memuji kemampuan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah mereka duga. Bahkan Xiumin penasaran apakah Chanyeol mau mengajarinya jika ada kesempatan di lain waktu. Sambil tersenyum malu-malu, Chanyeol menyanggupi dan tersenyum pada hyung nya itu.

Mereka berempat pindah ke arena dimana terdapat lapangan berlumpur, ban-ban mobil berukuran besar, dan beberapa obstacle ringan. Ini adalah arena pelatihan fisik. Setelah berbaris, mereka diminta melewati lapangan berlumpur sambil merangkak, sementara di atas tubuh mereka terdapat kawat berduri sepanjang dua belas meter. Ini adalah pelatihan dasar untuk menguji fleksibilitas mereka.

Saat peluit ditiupkan, empat pria itu langsung berlari menuju obstacle. Chanyeol mengalami kesulitan karena tubuhnya yang besar dan panjang. Sebaliknya, Xiumin dengan tubuh kecil dan ramping dapat bergerak selincah seekor belut dalam lumpur. Chen dan Baekhyun berada di tingkatan yang sama, tidak cepat ataupun tertinggal. Tantangan ini memang tampaknya mudah, tapi jika kau tidak berusaha cukup keras, maka lumpur dan kawat berduri akan menjembakmu.

Xiumin sudah hampir mencapai ujung dari obstacle ini. Sementara itu diam-diam Chanyeol dapat mengejar ketertinggalannya sehingga kini berada sejajar dengan Baekhyun, sedangkan Chen berbalik tertinggal di belakang. Menyadari Chanyeol akan menyalip, Baekhyun mempercepat gerakannya. Ia tidak boleh kalah dari Chanyeol kali ini. Tidak boleh!

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari lumpur bersamaan dan melanjutkan ke obstacle berikutnya. Yaitu melompati ban besar yang disusun tidur agar para peserta dapat melompati bagian yang berlubang. Tapi sesaat setelah berdiri dari kubangan lumpur, Baekhyun secara sengaja mendorong Chanyeol dengan kuat sehingga pria itu terjatuh kembali. Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan smirk pada wajahnya lantas berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Dari tiga obstacle, yaitu kubangan lumpur, ban, dan yang terakhir memanjat jaring menggunakan kedua tangan, yang menjadi peringkat pertama tentu saja Xiumin dengan tubuh gesit dan lincahnya. Baekhyun, cukup merasa bangga berada di posisi kedua. Diikuti Chanyeol, lalu Chen di posisi terakhir. Chanyeol mulai mengerti cara berpikir Baekhyun. Namja itu pasti mengira Chanyeol sedang berusaha menjadi lebih baik dari dirinya. Baekhyun pasti berpikir kehadiran Chanyeol merupakan sebuah ancaman bagi posisi nya dalam grup. Karena yang ia tahu, Baekhyun adalah member dengan pencapaian prestasi yang cukup baik. Jadi, selama ini Chanyeol baru bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Baekhyun yang sulit dimengerti.

Saat orang terakhir, Chen, sampai di obstacle jaring, mereka pun berkumpul sebentar untuk sekadar mengambil nafas. Senyuman puas terpatri di wajah Baekhyun kala melihat bagaimana lelahnya Chanyeol melewati semua tantangan ini. Tidak mengapa ia berada di posisi ke dua, setidaknya ia berhasil mengalahkan Chanyeol.

"Selamat Baekhyun, kau berhasil mendapat peringkat ke dua. Kau hebat." ujar Chanyeol memberanikan diri menghampiri Baekhyun. Tahu betul bagaimana perasaan senang namja itu sekarang setelah berhasil mengalahkannya.

"Ya, dan kau tahu apa artinya itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil bersidekap dada.

Chanyeol menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Tidak. Apa itu?"

"Itu artinya kau pecundang, pecundang."

Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafas dan tidak melepaskan senyum tulus di bibirnya. Berbeda dengan senyuman yang ditampilkan Baekhyun. Semua orang juga tahu senyuman semacam itu hanya tercipta dari hati yang sedang buruk.

"Ya, aku memang pecundang." ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa tidak suka dengan sifat Chanyeol yang satu ini. Membuatnya tampak seperti orang jahat, dan memaksa perasaan bersalah bertandang ke dalam hatinya. Ia tidak akan sudi merasa bersalah pada orang seperti Chanyeol, tidak perduli apapun yang akan dilakukan namja tinggi itu.

"Itu bagus kalau kau mengakui," Baekhyun berucap dingin. Ia berjalan menyusul Chen dan Xiumin yang sudah beranjak duluan sedari tadi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di belakangnya.

Lalu sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi. Sebuah ban berukuran besar tampak melayang di udara dan mengarah ke tempat Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang memiliki refleks sangat bagus langsung berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menyelamatkan namja itu.

"Awas!" teriak Chanyeol. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun tepat sebelum ban besar itu mengenai tubuhnya. Tangan Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun erat-erat, sehingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Seketika jantung Baekhyun seperti terlepas dari tempatnya begitu mengalami kejadian yang berlangsung sangat cepat itu. Nafasnya memburu, keringat dingin membanjiri dahi dan pipinya. Diliriknya ban mobil yang kini tergeletak satu meter dari hadapan mereka. Ban itu berukuran besar, ban yang digunakan truk gandeng atau tronton. Saat melaju kencang di udara tadi, Baekhyun bisa membayangkan kalau saja Chanyeol tidak datang dan menarik tubuhnya. Jika ban itu jatuh mengenai tubuhnya, maka akan menghancurkan tulang-tulangnya seketika. Dan jika ban itu menghantam kepalanya, ia yakin otaknya sudah berhamburan keluar. Ban itu bisa saja membunuhnya dua menit yang lalu.

Tapi di sinilah ia sekarang, dalam dekapan seorang pria tinggi yang telah menyelamatkannya dari intaian maut. Park Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Baekhyun merasa ia akan kehabisan nafas sebentar lagi. Ia tidak pernah merasa adrenalin akan semenakutkan ini. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak ia bergabung dalam Unit, berbagai ancaman dan bahaya telah ia hadapi. Tapi ia tidak pernah merasa seperti saat ini, saat dimana maut terasa sangat dekat dengannya.

Jantung Baekhyun tidak berhenti berdetak kencang sedari tadi. Di hadapannya, wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat membuatnya tidak mampu berkedip. Seolah-olah sekarang mereka tengah berbagi nafas bersama. Baekhyun sampai tidak sadar, kalau kedua ujung hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan. Pikiran Baekhyun kosong, ia yakin debaran jantungnya ini pasti dikarenakan peristiwa mengerikan yang barusan terjadi.

Kedua mata Chanyeol terlalu menghanyutkan. Selama bergabung di EXO, Baekhyun tidak sekalipun pernah melakukan kontak mata dengannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Baekhyun terlalu sombong untuk membalas tatapan orang yang menurutnya lebih rendah darinya. Namun saat ini, waktu di sekitar mereka seolah berhenti. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang lain. Baekhyun hampir goyah saat egonya nyaris meletus. Tapi ia segera sadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia melihat kedua tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram kuat pakaian latihannya. Perlahan-lahan, ia mundur ke belakang agar bisa lepas dari pelukan Chanyeol.

Saat itulah Chanyeol ikut sadar dari rasa terhipnotisnya terhadap wajah Baekhyun dan dengan cepat menarik pinggang namja mungil itu kembali. Menyebabkan dada Baekhyun dan dadanya saling berbenturan intim, serta wajah mereka yang kembali tak memiliki jarak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendah. Suara itu terdengar mendamaikan, meski terdapat nada khawatir di dalamnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia harus merasa seperti ini. Kepala dan tubuhnya seolah lumpuh, ia tidak punya kuasa atas tubuhnya lagi. Kenapa ia membiarkan seorang pecundang seperti Chanyeol membuatnya merasa seperti ini?

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. "Ak-aku tidak... apa-apa..."

Chanyeol menatap bibir merah muda Baekhyun yang bergetar. Ia hampir saja hilang kendali dan menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Tapi ia sadar belum waktunya ia melakukan itu, ditambah lagi mereka sedang berada di tempat dimana banyak orang bisa melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun dan membiarkan namja itu pergi. Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun tampak seperti orang linglung yang hendak terjatuh seolah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berjalan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menelan ludah, hal itu ia harap bisa membuat kewarasan kembali ke dalam kepalanya.

Pelatihan dihentikan sementara karena kejadian yang hampir menimbulkan korban jiwa itu. Sang tutor memarahi salah seorang anggota polisi yang dengan cerobohnya sedang berlatih melempar ban namun malah salah arah. Jika saja tidak ada Chanyeol saat itu, mungkin EXO akan kehilangan salah satu anggota mereka.

Pukul empat sore, pelatihan di Unit Kepolisan berakhir untuk hari pertama. Sang tutor kepala mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata kepada para anggota EXO yang telah menjalani pelatihan pada hari ini dan menyampaikan apresiasi terhadap pencapaian yang telah mereka lakukan. Tapi tentu saja semuanya tidak berakhir di sini, masih ada hari esok dan lusa. Masih ada minggu berikutnya, bulan berikutnya, dan tahun berikutnya bagi mereka untuk terus berlatih. Mereka tidak boleh merasa puas karena apa yang telah mereka lakukan hari ini. Rasa lapar dan ingin mencapai lebih harus mereka tanamkan dalam diri mereka jika mau mendapatkan misi khusus mereka segera. Terutama untuk Sub-unit CBX.

Para anggota latihan memilih mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Kamar mandi khusus laki-laki tampak cukup ramai sore itu. Tak terkecuali anggota EXO, mereka tentu ingin membilas tubuh mereka dengan air dan melunturkan kepenatan yang menempel di tubuh mereka satu harian ini. Chen, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin memilih bilik yang berbeda untuk mandi. Tapi sedari tadi tidak tampak kehadiran Chanyeol di tempat ini.

Baekhyun melepaskan seluruh pakaian latihannya yang sangat kotor dan dipenuhi lumpur. Tangannya lalu menyalakan shower yang langsung mengucurkan air dingin ke atas kepalanya. Ia berdiri menghadap tembok sambil tertunduk, membiarkan air membasahi tubuhnya yang tidak dilapisi apa-apa melainkan berupa kulit putih nan halus.

Tiba-tiba bayangan kejadian tadi siang berputar di kepalanya. Kedua matanya langsung terbuka melawan cucuran air yang jatuh dari atas. Lantas ia menutup matanya kembali sembari mendecak kesal. Detik-detik ia dan Chanyeol menjadi sangat dekat seperti terpatri di dalam benaknya. Ia benci jika begini jadinya. Kenapa harus Chanyeol yang menolongnya saat itu? Tapi jika bukan Chanyeol, mungkin ia sudah tewas mengenaskan sekarang. Lalu haruskah Baekhyun berterima kasih?

Tidak. Baekhyun menggeleng di sela guyuran air dari shower. Chanyeol bisa besar kepala kalau ia melakukan itu. Bagaimana pun, Baekhyun sudah memantapkan hatinya bahwa ia tidak akan menyerah pada Chanyeol. Sejak awal, ia ingin membuat Chanyeol dikeluarkan dari grup EXO, sekarang hal itu tidak boleh berubah hanya karena namja itu menolongnya satu kali.

Baekhyun mematikan shower dan mengelap seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan handuk putih yang tadi ia gantungkan di sisi bilik. Ada banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Sembari menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan handuk, ia beranjak keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. Ternyata, tempat pemandian ini sudah sangat sepi dan tidak ada satupun orang yang berada di sini lagi. Rasanya Baekhyun terlalu lama berdiam diri di bawah guyuran air sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari semua orang sudah pulang.

Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar, sebelum itu, ia merapikan rambutnya yang basah di cermin panjang di sisi kamar mandi. Namun saat hendak mencapai pintu, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan tubuhnya dipepet ke arah tembok.

Itu Chanyeol!

Pria itu sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan. Chanyeol juga hanya mengenakan handuk putih sebatas pinggangnya hingga menampilkan dada bidang dipenuhi otot dan perut six pack miliknya. Baekhyun kebingungan dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya saat ini serta mengapa ia menatap dirinya seperti sekarang.

"Baekhyun-ah..." panggil Chanyeol dengan suara rendah, sangat sangat rendah. Baekhyun langsung terkejut dibuatnya, pasalnya Chanyeol tidak pernah berani memanggilnya seperti itu.

Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lurus-lurus tanpa berkedip. Kali ini, Baekhyun melihat sisi lain dari Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya, pertanyaan Chanyeol itu sukses membuatnya keheranan. Kenapa Baekhyun harus mengingat Chanyeol? Sejak kapan Baekhyun lupa kalau Chanyeol adalah bocah paling menyebalkan dan keras kepala dalam grup EXO?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengingatku?" nada suara Chanyeol kini berubah, menjadi lebih lembut dan pelan. Begitu pula tatapannya yang mengharapkan sesuatu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri mengenai kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi? Apa dia ketinggalan sesuatu?

Wajah Chanyeol kian mendekat membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget. "Kenapa harus aku sendiri yang mengingatnya? Aku mengingat kalian semua, tapi kalian tidak mengingatku. Kenapa jadi begitu? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi? Kenapa hanya aku yang mengingat semuanya?"

Harusnya Baekhyun yang bertanya seperti itu. Chanyeol pasti sedang mabuk atau mengigau saat ini. Apa yang dibicarakannya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Siapa yang Chanyeol maksud 'mereka'? Dan bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa lupa? Memangnya, apa yang telah ia lupakan? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam kepala mungilnya.

Chanyeol terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mengingat betapa Baekhyun menjadi sangat pendiam akhir-akhir ini, sehingga hanya deru nafas mereka saja yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Hening mengisi kekosongan. Baekhyun sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan tadi, tapi ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang namja itu.

"Mungkin setelah aku melakukan ini, kau akan mulai mengingatku."ujar Chanyeol berbisik di depan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menyadari apa maksud dari kalimat itu, tapi yang jelas setelahnya, bibirnya dan bibir Chanyeol bersatu.

Chanyeol melumat pelan bibir bawah Baekhyun yang masih tertutup rapat. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat jelas-jelas Chanyeol... Chanyeol menciumnya! Baekhyun berusaha lari dari lumatan Chanyeol namun bibir pria itu sangat cepat dan lihai. Sehingga pada akhirnya, Baekhyun terbuai dan menutup kedua matanya.

Bibir penuh Chanyeol bergerak sensual di permukaan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Lalu tanpa peringatan, namja itu menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menjerit kecil. Kesempatan dimana belah bibir Baekhyun terbuka tidak Chanyeol sia-siakan dengan langsung menyelusupkan lidah panjangnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Saat lidahnya dan lidah Chanyeol bertemu, Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya.

Chanyeol melumat, menggigit, dan menjilati bibir serta lidah Baekhyun dengan gemas. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika, disertai rasa panas di sekitar wajah, dada, dan perutnya. Ia seperti... terbuai. Bibir Chanyeol begitu memabukkan. Aksi itu berlanjut ke tahap berikutnya yang lebih panas kala keduanya saling berpanggutan. Saat sadar ini adalah sesuatu yang salah, Baekhyun segera membuka matanya dan kembali berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir dengan Chanyeol. Ia juga meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Chanyeol dan memukul-mukul pria itu agar menghentikan semua kegilaan ini. Mereka berdua adalah pria! Apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan? Dan ini adalah tempat pemandian di Unit Kepolisian, bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang melihat aksi mereka?

Namun sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mau perduli dengan segala bentuk keresahan Baekhyun. Ia semakin memperdalam ciuman dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat. Kedua tangan Baekhyun ia tarik paksa ke arah bahu dan lehernya sebagai tempat namja itu berpegangan. Baekhyun... tidak habis pikir, kalau Chanyeol akan segila ini.

Panggutan itu semakin liar. Chanyeol tidak hanya melumat, tapi kini berani menyedot bibir Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Sehingga terdengarlah suara kecipak yang cukup keras di dalam tempat itu. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, tangan Chanyeol kini bergerilya menjamah pinggang halus Baekhyun. Mengusapnya perlahan naik-turun, dan sesekali menyentuh sesuatu di bawah area pinggang. Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol mengusap bokongnya yang masih tertutupi handuk.

Jemari Baekhyun meremas bahu lebar milik Chanyeol, ia merasa sudah dilecehkan oleh pria itu. Bahkan sekarang dada, puting susu, perut, serta... sesuatu di bawah sana telah bersentuhan. Chanyeol merasakan betapa licinnya kulit Baekhyun yang sudah menghasilkan keringat panas. Chanyeol baru berhenti memanggut bibir dan lidah Baekhyun setelah dirasanya namja itu butuh menghirup udara.

Baekhyun bernafas dengan mulut terbuka, wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah tomat matang sekarang. Bibirnya bengkak dan memerah, matanya pun menatap sayu ke arah Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat ingin memaki Chanyeol saat ini, ia tahu ia punya keinginan itu dalan hatinya. Tapi tubuhnya mengatakan tidak, karena ia merasa terlalu lemas sekarang. Sementara tubuh mereka masih bersatu, wajah mereka masih berdekatan, serta tangan Baekhyun masih berada di dada Chanyeol.

"Ingatlah sesuatu, Baekhyun. Aku mohon..." pinta Chanyeol dengan suara lirih. Baekhyun bisa merasakan luka mendalam di sana, dan tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasa hatinya bergetar.

"Kau gila." ucap Baekhyun putus asa. Ia menarik tangannya dari dada Chanyeol dan menjauh dari pria itu. Chanyeol sungguh pria yang aneh! Ia bersumpah tidak pernah menjumpai pria seperti itu di luar sana sebelumnya. Buru-buru Baekhyun pergi ke ruang loker dan memasang pakaiannya. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi.

Chen dan Xiumin menunggu malas di atas mobil Jeep keluaran Mercedez yang terparkir di depan gedung Unit Kepolisian sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Sudah mendekati senja, tapi orang yang mereka tunggu belum juga keluar dari gedung itu.

"Hyung, benarkah Baekhyun ada di dalam?" tanya Sehun yang berada di kursi pengemudi.

"Tidakkah dia sudah pulang menggunakan taksi atau bis? Kudengar kalian meninggalkannya di tempat mandi tadi, dia mungkin berpikir kalau kalian sudah pulang dan tidak menunggunya." ujar Kai di samping Sehun.

Xiumin hanya diam di tempatnya, ia yakin sekali Baekhyun belum pulang. Lagi pula, apa sedang dilakukan anak itu di dalam sana hingga memakan waktu lama seperti ini? Sehun dan Kai sengaja datang ke tempat ini untuk menjemput mereka. Tapi sekarang? Baik Baekhyun, ataupun Chanyeol tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sedari tadi.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya mereka melihat sosok Baekhyun berjalan pelan dengan kepala tertunduk keluar dari gedung. Ia menyandang tas hanya di sebelah bahu kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sedang menenteng hoodie berwarna abu-abu. Ia seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Hei! Baekhyun! Kenapa kau lama sekali?! Jalanmu lelet seperti siput!" teriak Chen dari kejauhan. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya seketika. Kepalanya terangkat menatap mobil Jeep yang menunggunya itu. Ia langsung membayangkan kejadian di tempat mandi tadi. Bagaimana kalau para anggota EXO yang lainnya tahu?

"Kau juga, Chanyeol! Cepat naik ke sini dan kita akan pulang untuk makan-makan!" teriak Xiumin membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan terkejut.

Dari belakang tubuhnya, Chanyeol terlihat berlari kecil keluar dari gedung Unit Kepolisian dengan wajah sumringah. Ia memakai jaket biru dan dalaman putih, jins hitam dan sepatu hitam. Tak lupa topi serba hitam menutupi kepalanya. Ia tampak tak sabar ingin segera menghampiri mobil Jeep itu.

"Makan-makan? Wah aku mau ikut!" teriaknya bersemangat.

Dan Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, bahkan tanpa melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Seolah ia tidak melihat kehadiran Baekhyun yang berdiri di sana. Seolah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi... tidak pernah terjadi.

Baekhyun hampir kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Baekhyun! Kau mau bengong di situ semalaman? Ke sinilah sebelum kami tinggal!" teriak Xiumin gemas pada Baekhyun yang masih saja berdiri seperti orang linglung. Baekhyun lantas tersadar, lalu kembali menggerakkan kedua kakinya menuju mobil Jeep dimana terdapat Chanyeol di dalamnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya saat harus berada satu mobil dengan Chanyeol. Atau yang lebih jauh lagi, coba bayangkan, mereka tinggal di dorm yang sama. Bahkan, mereka tidur di kamar yang sama.


End file.
